Tales of Chat Noir and Ladybug
by I'm Little Miss-Understood
Summary: What if Chat was the one to jump up the Eiffel Tower and destroy the butterfly head. What if Chat Noir was the leader. Follow along as we experiance, The Chat's chat, interviews, and everything in between in the adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Chat Noir and Ladybug


**Just a little Idea that came to mind. And yes I know LB is probably the lead because of miraculous cure, but I still feel as though the first interaction with Hawkmoth was a big deal In civilians eyes, so what would happen if CB jumped up the Eiffel Tower, instead of Ladybug?**

**Also reverse love**

**FFSGKVXSTU**

There he was, the stone monster who had caused all this madness, and to say the least, Chat Noir was pissed. Who did this guy think he was? The girl beside him, who's name Chat only knew as 'Ladybug' looked close to hyperventilating, and frankly, Chat wasn't having it. This girl was incredible, and could fight, but she was scared, and Chat Noir was going to be their for her every step of the way. They were gonna beat Stoneheart together.

The guy was made out of rock, and the people around him didn't seem to be doing anything.

And then the stone monster threw Chloe

...

_Oh hell naw_

Chat dove in, right when she was about to hit the hard concrete. She looked up at him. Her eyes were tearful, and shocked.

"B-but Ladyb-"

She turned her head towards the spotted super heroine, who had a hand over her mouth, but hadn't moved a muscle.

"It's okay" Chat said softly. "You're safe". Chloe looked at him _was that Love in her eyes?! _as Mayor Bourgeois picked her up out of the males arms and cradle her. The blonde looked back at the other blond.

"I didn't promise anything" she said grumpily, before smiling. "Thank you". Chat grinned. With his enhance hearing, he had heard the yellow dressed female promise that she would be nice from now on.

"Whatever you say" the girl hmphed and looked away, but not before the cat managed to see a smile gracing her lips as she hugged her father.

"Were clear to fire!" Chat's eyes widened as he turned around. He went to speak, only for Ladybug to beat him to it. "No!" She screamed. "It I'll only make it worse!"

The police man rolled his eyes. "I have a new plan, unlike you, so move aside little girl and let the professionals handle this. You've already failed once" he turned away from her as the spotted girl looked at the black covered boy.

"He's right you know..."

_No he did NOT know?!_

"If I had just captured the Akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened.."

_Stop putting yourself down!_

"I knew I wasn't the right person for the job... I couldn't even save Chloe, I just stood there like an idiot..."

Chat had only just gotten through to this girl, and he was not letting go.

"No" the girl looked up at him in shock. "He's wrong, because without us, they won't make it"

He gripped her spotted shoulder. "And We'll prove it to them, trust me on this, okay?" The girl looked at him, still scared, but braver then before. "Ok" she said, courage out weighing her fear. He was about to add to his beautiful speech, when a loud coughing fit came from behind them. Chat whipped around, to see Stoneheart bending down and coughing...

Then the butterflies flew out of his mouth.

Adrien was not one to be grossed out easily, but when the butterflies took the form of a human face, well, Chat was grossed out.

"People of Paris" the floating head spoke with authority, as if he owned the place. Well sorry to break it to you, floating head thing, Chat thought to himself, this is my turf now.

"Listen carefully". Chat leaned in closer, eager to hear what this man had to say.

"I am Hawkmoth"

"Hawkmoth?" Both supers said in confusion and awe.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and cat ring now, you've done enough damage to these innocent people".

Oh this dude.

This guy thought that they were that gullible, that they wer-.

Oh god

Oh _god_

Ladybug was actually considering him?!

Well that wouldn't do, he had to stop this, now!

"Nice try Hawkmoth" he saw everyone turn towards him in his side vision "but we know who the real bad guy is, so don't reverse the roles here"

"Without you, none of these innocent victims would have transformed into villains" Chat said calmly, looking up at the face.

"Hawkmoth" Chat growled out in disgust "No matter how long it takes, we will find you, and you will hand us _you're Miraculous! _

Chat extended his baton and jumped, swiping at the face. The butterflies swooped and avoided his swings, and Hawkmoth started laughing.

"See, you can't beat-"

His eyes (if that was even possible) widened as Chat held out his hand and screamed, 'Cataclysm!".

Hawkmoth let out a scream of anguish.

The butterflies fell to the ground, dead.

Chat Noir turned around to face Paris.

"Let me make this clear Paris" Chat said, eyes moving from one face to another, before settling on a helicopter who Chat knew was recording everything.

"Me and Ladybug will be here to protect you, through thick and thin. We will do everything and anything, go to any lengths, to keep you and our Miraculouses from Hawkmoth."

He held out his hand again, and destructive energy came rolling out, but it wasn't harming, more like a soft hug, curling around Paris, letting them know that they were here, and that they were here for them. Chat turned back towards the camera. "Back off Hawkmoth, cause we're here to stay".

HJDTJSKKHSS

"Wow" Ladybug said softly, looking at the boy, Chat Noir, in amazement. "I-I think"

_No_

"I love him"

_We'll dang it _

GGDGHXDD

"This is just the beginning Chat Noir, you and Ladybug may have won this battle, but I will win the war!"

GHDAGKNVDAA

"Interesting" Tikki said as Marinette de-transformed. Marinette held back a shriek. She had to get used to Tikki. She forced herself to make a small humming noise. Tikki took that as a sign and continued speaking. "I've lived for years so long that I lost count long ago, but I know one thing, my chosen's are always the leader, but it's obvious that Chat Noir, with the aura he's throwing, is the leader this time around" Marinette looked at the ( What was it? right Kwami) Kwami in confusion. "Basically, you can feel a sort of dominance that rolls of a leader of a Miraculous team, and it's always my chosen that has that dominance aura" she turned around again.

"Plagg must have told him...unless". Marinette raised an eyebrow, feeling more and more confident. "Unless...?".

But Tikki had already moved away, mumbling to herself, so Marinette shrugged her shoulders and went to sleep, or at least, she tried to.

Tonight was gonna be a long night

HGUGDEYVXDS

"(Plagg) Tikki whispered into the black Kwami's head. Plagg had been sleeping in that moment, so he woke up with a shriek. Almost immediately, his chosen was out of his bed. After assuring the boy that he was alright, he answered Tikki.

(Whaaaat?) the cat Kwami asked in annoyance. (I was sleeping here!)

(Plagg, this is serious). Her voice came crashing into his head, and Plagg knew better then to talk out loud. (Did you tell you're chosen about the dominance aura?) (Well duh) the cat said with an eye roll. (I'll be fine Tikki, and sure, just because you're Chosens usually possess it, doesn't mean the tables can't turn). Plagg could feel the eye roll in his mind. (But Plagg, this has never happened before, maybe we should find you another ch-) Plagg cut her off. (No Tikki, this is the first Kitten I've actually liked in a while, and I'm not leaving him because of some stupid aura.) Tikki sighed.

(Alright Plagg, we'll work something out) and with that, she ended the connection. Plagg ruffled the pillow he had and went to sleep.

He didn't realize that he had said everything outloud.

Adrien went to sleep with more questions then answers, but he now knew what he needed to do.

Adrien went to sleep happy and easily that night.

(?!)_\\\\_(?!)

**I'm going to make this a 3-shot, so nothing to long**

**RR**

**~I'm-Little-Miss-Understood**


End file.
